Forbidden Love
by kiyoushi
Summary: Kagome is a princess who falls in love with a peasant, InuYasha, but is betrothed to King Naraku. With InuYasha's past and feelings for her revealed, will his new power be enough to take his true love back? rated for language and future lime RR PLEASE!
1. And So We Meet

Title: Forbidden Love  
  
By: Kiyoushi  
  
A/N: I know, I know I haven't finished any of my other stories but when I have an Idea I have to write it. Well I hope you guys like this story as much as you guys have loved Bonded!!! If you haven't read Bonded or Apart of Me, please do! I'm waiting for reviews to update on both. If you want this updated, I need ten reviews!!!! Alright peoples??? Sorry if this part is so tedious but more action is to come- if you review that is!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are read, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!!!  
  
Words:  
  
Hanyou- half demon inu- dog hime- princess onegai- please gomen- sorry hentai- perverted  
  
I think that's it! I don't think I used gomen but just in case I did and didn't catch it... anything else that isn't up here will be after the word in parenthesis.  
  
Chapter 1 - and so we meet  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
It was a beautiful fall day, the leaves of the trees just starting to fall of, not all of them turned just yet, a blanket of red, orange, and golden yellow covering the ground. The soft patter of hoofed feet made its way through a thickly foliaged forest. A shout followed by a strained 'oof' sounded throughout the wood.  
  
"Thank you for catching me," the young woman chuckled and pulled herself up.  
  
"It wasn't so much me catching you as it was you falling on me," he replied.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked as she tried to help the man up. She looked him over, the first thing seeing adorable dog ears on top of his head.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
She grabbed at his ears only to get her hands pulled away but he didn't let go of her hands, rather standing there and holding them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, they're just so cute!"  
  
He continues to look into her eyes and absently starts to stroke her palm.  
  
She looks around then back to him, a worried look in her brown eyes. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my face?"  
  
He smiled gently. "No, you're just so beautiful."  
  
She tried to hide her blush with a smile. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
She took another curious glance at the top of his head, spotting his ears. "Why do you have dog ears anyway?"  
  
"I am an inu-hanyou," he replied bluntly.  
  
Her petite mouth form an 'O' as she removed her hands from his. "Are they sensitive?"  
  
"Yes, very much so."  
  
She tried to shake the urge to just go on and scratch his ears so she, instead, decided to ask. "Could I touch them, just this once? I promise I won't hurt them!"  
  
Meanwhile, he was beating himself up for calling her beautiful. "NO! You can NOT feel up my ears!!!" he yelled at her. She gave him a pouting look, her sweet chocolate eyes big and sorrowful like a puppy's. "What? You just landed on me after falling off a goddamned horse, and now you want to poke and prod my ears!!!" He looked thoughtful as her crossed his arms before his chest. "I'll let you feel one ear for one gold piece."  
  
She looked crestfallen, her heart sank in her chest, he bright eyes dulled slightly. Then she gently pressed a gold coin in his hand. He stared back at her like she was the craziest person on earth. Then she lifted a hand to rub his ear but stopped.  
  
"What?!? DOG EARS DISGUST YOU???" he yelled angrily.  
  
She looks up with heartbroken eyes, not knowing why she felt so sad because of this. It was just his ears... but they were sooo cute! " just don't want to make you mad at me. I you want my gold," she took out her whole change purse and places it in his hands. "You can have it. But as for your ears, I won't touch them unless you want me to."  
  
He looked happy, happier than ever, like he had just found a million bucks. "For this much gold, lady, you can touch all of me for I care."  
  
"Have you no manners of self-respect?"  
  
He shrugged casually. "No, not really." ::This was so much easier than actually stealing from her, wonder if...:: "I just have my pride. And now, of course, I have your money. If you're not going to extract payment from me, then I should bid you good day. I have a long way to go, and I don't have time to sit around with you as you wait for me to tell you something which, frankly, I never will."  
  
She blinked confusedly as he walked away. Snapping out of her thoughts, she called after him; "What do you think I expect you to say?"  
  
He totally ignored her and kept walking the way he was going.  
  
"HEY YOU! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!!!"  
  
He turned to glare at her with golden eyes. "And who are you to tell me what to do?" he retorted calmly.  
  
She ran around him and in front of him, locking his path and gave him a furious look, placing her small hands on her hips and putting her face close to his, almost nose to nose with him. A few seconds later she found herself looking into his gentle amber orbs, melting at his returned gaze.  
  
::Why don't I tell her off? Why can't I bring myself to push he away? Well, she does have pretty eyes... since when do I use the word 'pretty'?!? Look at what this little wench is doing to me!!!::  
  
She smiled and lushes slightly as they stare into her eyes. "I didn't tell you that your eyes are beautiful, did I?"  
  
He blushes slightly also. "No," he replied. ::Why the hell am I blushing?!?::  
  
She raised a hand to his soft, pointed dog ear and stroked it gently. "Well you do," she said, hushed and her smile widened and her blush grew deeper.  
  
"f you're expecting for me to say that I like you doing that, you're going to e sorely disappointed." He huffed.  
  
"Then why does it look like you could almost smile?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Aha! You do like it, don't you?"  
  
"..." ::I can't figure out why I can't just lie to her like I do everyone else! She throwing me off kilter! Why?!?::  
  
She starts to giggle as she hears a slight rumble In his chest. Then she rests her head upon his chest to listen to the light rumble better, giggling at the soft sound.  
  
He stiffens but then relaxes, oddly, and leans into her hand that is rubbing his ear, somehow extremely comfortable with her.  
  
She continues to giggle and fondles with his crimson haori, it looks somewhat ratty, patched, but clean and fresh. He dressed like a peasant but didn't act like one. "Why do you dress like a peasant?"  
  
"I dress like a peasant because I am a peasant and I am my way to King Higurashi's castle." He answered.  
  
She pulled away, startled, and curtsied. "I am Princess Kagome, daughter of King Leonardo Higurashi, and heir to the North kingdom. It is very nice to meet you, Sir, and I hope you will accompany me to my father's and my home."  
  
He gawked for a moment but regained his posture and bowed to her deeply. "I am InuYasha, Kagome-hime," he replied and looked toward her, she placed a delicate finger to his lips.  
  
"Kagome, please, you are my friend, not just someone who knows me by Princess."  
  
::I was just fondled by a goddamn princess! What the hell is wrong with me, why did I let her mess with me in the first place?!?::  
  
"I said, InuYasha, that you could call me Kagome. There is no formality needed."  
  
"Fine, Kagome," he huffed. "But don't blame me when I get arrested for being disrespectful to you when t get in shit for not calling you 'Kagome- hime'." He took a long side-glance at the horse. "Do you need help getting back on that thing?"  
  
"Hardly," she answered, climbed back on the horse with a small, graceful, leap and offered him a hand.  
  
He crossed his arms and huffed. "I don't do the horse thing. I can keep up on my own."  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully. "Don't worry," she said with a smile. "Anyone that messes with you, messes with me!"  
  
He gave her a strange glance.  
  
"When you said earlier about getting in trouble for the lack of formality, if anyone tries to mess with you about it, they'll have to get through me first."  
  
He gave her another puzzled look. "Why are you being so kind to me?"  
  
She furrowed her brow in disappointment. "Am I not supposed to be? I mean, you haven't caused me any threat, and therefore haven't given me a reason not to trust you. In fact, I would have taken you as a prince if you had not told me otherwise."  
  
"Well, thanks, I guess."  
  
She kicks the horse's sides 'gently' and the horse bolts off, leaving her scared and screaming.  
  
::She is going to so much trouble. oh well, time to play 'knight in shining- okay red- armor'::  
  
~~~~____~~~~  
  
Kagome stares at him as he pulls the mare to a halt and glares at her with pure annoyance and question, patting the mare to calm her. "Do you ride much? Can't control a horse?" He groaned. "Princesses are such a handful!!!"  
  
She blushed from embarrassment and his scolding. "I'm just learning to ride bareback, and this isn't my horse, it's my father's. She doesn't know me very well."  
  
"You shouldn't ride a horse you don't know," he chided her. "What are you doing without a saddle anyway?"  
  
Her blush deepened. "I was getting sick of everyone messing with me because I can't ride bareback and I thought I could teach myself."  
  
"Well, how smart is that." He climbed onto the horse and pulled her close to him so she wouldn't fall. Then her placed his hands over hers and helped her guide the reins. "First you have to place you feet inward so you can have more leverage." He motioned to his in turned feet, she looked at them and followed his example. "Snap the reins lightly to get 'er going." Guides her to snap the reins lightly, not letting go of her hands. The house starts to gallop at a pleasant pace.  
  
Kagome gives him a suspicious look. "Most peasants don't know how to ride a horse."  
  
"Well, how many peasant people have you meet?"  
  
She didn't answer the question, to his annoyance, but leaned into him, telling herself it was just because he was comfortable. It was only natural to take advantage of his. what was the word.? Would you call him cozy? Yes, she could say he was cozy, easy to snuggle up to. He was oh so warm and pleasant to cuddle up to. It's such a nice feeling, it's impossible to resist. "Thank you, by the way, that's twice you've helped me now."  
  
"Normally I would ask for something in return, but I already have your purse, so consider this lesson a freebie in return for your kindness." They feel into a comfortable silence, just delighting in the feeling of them being together. He had finally found someone who understood him, even if she didn't realize that she did. They seemed to know and trust the other completely, something he had never experienced before. It was truly a wonderful thing, to have a friend.  
  
::For some reason, I trust him completely yet I've only known him for over an hour. And he feels so comfortable against me and he so cute! And his ears are so adorable!!::  
  
::She trusts me so fully and barely knows anything about me? I wonder why. how.::  
  
He broke the silence with a question. "Are you always this trusting?"  
  
Taken out of her musings, she hadn't heard the question. "Hmm?"  
  
"I asked if you're always this trusting? You don't know anything about me but my name, but you offered to take me to the city and everything. I could be crazy and drag you off somewhere and leave you for dead, so either you're a fool or else you know some way of protecting yourself." He wrapped one arm around her waist with a low, barely heard growl and his ears twitched as he tried to sense any danger around. "I'm inclined to believe the former."  
  
She sat up straighter, in body language telling him that the comment displeased her, but secretly relished the feeling of his hand against her stomach. She lifted one small hand and let a ball of ki form in it. "I can protect myself just fine, but I do so only if I have to. Using my powers leaves tired and drains my energy. Besides, I feel comfortable with you."  
  
He stared at the back of her head in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I can feel it," she replied. "I just know that you wouldn't hurt me. I can tell when I'm with you, the whole short time I've known been with you, I feel special and... well, that's the only way to express it. You make me feel special."  
  
His eyes grew wide as he listened to her. "How do I make you feel... special?"  
  
She smiled. "I feel like I've known you forever, you treat me like just another person instead of a princess, the king's daughter, you want to know me and not just go through me to my father. There are two others that do that, I only have two real friends, not including my newest friend, of course."  
  
"I'm your friend?"  
  
"Sure you are!"  
  
::I think I like this gal, she's much more complex and interesting than I thought the king's daughter would be. She's so calm and sensible, yet wild and crazy at the same time.:: "Good... and thanks."  
  
They continued in more silence before he broke it again, with yet another question. "So who are they?"  
  
She looked puzzled.  
  
"The people that don't treat you like a princess? Although, really, getting treated like a princess sounds a hell of a lot better than being a peasant. Nobody to put you down, nobody to treat you like scum, a hot meal on the table every night..."  
  
"I guess not, I wouldn't ike being a peasant. No, I would never want to be a peasant. I wish I could help somehow..." she sighed and unconsciously snuggled into his chest again. "No one deserves to be put down because of their heritage."  
  
"Being a peasant is horrible." She turned as much as she could to look at him. "Then could I help you?" Their eyes meet and she saw and unexpected soft look in his amber orbs, looking back at her. "If I tried to help you, if I helped one, maybe one day I could help many, and even if I can't, at least I tried." Her eyes were soft and watery as she looked into his. "Please?"  
  
He wondered why he felt sympathy for her, she just wanted to help. She had more brain in that pretty head than he first thought. "I have duties to your father."  
  
She looked even sadder and groaned disdainfully. "Probably just another slave or servant," she murmured. He looked at her with his black eyebrows furrowed, knowing that he wasn't to hear that statement and that she didn't think he had heard it. "If you are to be a slave, I can ask father to let me have you and I can set you free."  
  
His face fell even more. "Maybe it's just me, but somehow being called a slave seems even more degrading than a peasant. At least as a peasant I can go where I want and do what I want, I don't mind going hungry or being cold... but to be your slave?" ::I wonder if this could involve a bed... gods why am I thinking of her like this? I don't think like this about any other women. What the hell is wrong with me?::  
  
"A servant then. A wage, good food, a nice bed..."  
  
::Could this bed be hers? Damn my mind!!!:: He dismissed his thoughts and pulled her closer to him with a chuckle. "You're fairly easy to talk to, too, Kagome."  
  
"Really?"  
  
He nodded with a content smile.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
He shrugged. "I guess it's because you didn't run away screaming monster when you first saw I had dog ears..."  
  
She giggled slightly. "I don't see why." She looked to their right and up to the red-leaved tree. Fall was so beautiful. They golden leaves of the tree next to the red on reminded her of his eyes; Peaceful, gentle, and vivid. "I mean, when I first noticed your ears, the first thing that I wondered was if they were as soft as they looked."  
  
"You sure found out didn't you?" he teased.  
  
"So!" she huffed. "They were soft! Besides, you like them being rubbed. I can tell."  
  
"Feh!" he snorted.  
  
"Do you think," she started, too absorbed about thinking about his ears to notice the rude grunt. "Would you let me rub them once in a while? You can't hide the fact that you like it. I feel the way your head tilts toward my hand and you make that soft grumble in your chest."  
  
"You seem to making an impression that I'll be sticking around..." He paused in thought. "I get a day off a month." He demanded. "The new moon."  
  
"One day a month? And you..." She grinned. "Are staying, ne?"  
  
"Feh," he huffed in reply.  
  
"Feh," she giggled. She turned to look at his ever reddening face.  
  
"Don't mock me!" he fumed.  
  
She let go of the reins, since he was also holding them with his powerful hands, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Feh," she repeated and earned a scowl from the hanyou behind her.  
  
"Stop doing that!" he seethed.  
  
"Feh," she replied, stifling a giggle.  
  
"I said stop, damn it!!!"  
  
"Only if I can play with your ears anytime I want to."  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Do you enjoy annoying the hell out of me?"  
  
"Do you enjoy being an antagonistic jerk?"  
  
"Do you really want the answer to that question?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then you have your answer."  
  
He groaned, irritated. For some reason, they always got off task, off of answering the other's questions. Running the conversation over in his head, he wondered about the questions that had been asked but not answered. How quickly one little statement triggered a whole new conversation between the two, when most of the time, whenever he had a conversation, they kept to the point. Who were those friends of hers? They had been mentioned in the conversations many a time but somehow been taken away from them being mentioned because of something that had been or said or done. What was his job to entail, if, indeed, he was going to e a servant? Why would someone tease her, a princess, about riding bareback? Why could she care? "So," he started again. "What's this job all about?"  
  
"Depends," she answered him like they had had the conversation many an time.  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On who you serve."  
  
"Who will I most likely serve?"  
  
"Who do you want to serve? Me? Father?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Then you would do whatever, errands, maybe take care of me when I'm sick if the nurse isn't there. She's always away. Maybe doing other things. Anything I tell you to really."  
  
He looked at her, her eyes looked lost, lost in her thought. He had a feeling; what did she really want? Someone to run errands? Someone to cuddle with when she was lonely? Someone to protect her from danger? ::I wouldn't mind much, I guess, if It's for Kagome.:: He didn't like the silence. "So, ho are these people who don't treat you like a princess?"  
  
"Haven't you asked me this already?"  
  
"You never really answered me, did you?"  
  
She sighed and giggled softly. "I suppose not."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, there's Sango, my best friend, and Miroku, her new husband. They were just married about a week ago." She sighed. "I hope one day I can find someone to love and marry, not just be forced to marry. Ever since I was small, I've known that I'll have to marry whoever my father picks, because I am a princess, and I have to marry royalty or someone who has proved them self 'worthy'. I'd rather marry out of love."  
  
InuYasha wondered why he even asked but a small part of him was glad, glad they could talk this way.  
  
"I doubt it," she huffed. "Father treats me like I'm five, my opinion is useless, and they're forcing me to marry someone who I don't even know. Bull."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you liked being a princess."  
  
"A princess' life isn't all it's cracked up to be."  
  
He sighed. "Sometimes princesses have to do what they don't want to. It's the prince for their power. I'm sure that whoever your father chooses to wed you to, that prince probably feels the same way. And your dad might treat you like a five year old but maybe if you accepted the fact that you were born into privilege and that you have to pay for such a birth, maybe he might start treating you like an adult." He looked at her shocked face. "Besides, love takes time to build, in relationships like these. You can learn to love each other." Her eyes weren't shocked anymore, just wide that slowly narrowed as her brow furrowed and he noticed the moisture at the brim of her eyelids. They slowly closed and salty tears glistened in the golden sunlight as they ran down her pale face.  
  
"Sorry Kagome-hime" She cut him off with her petite fingertips on his lips.  
  
"Look," she said, her voice low and serious, with a calmness he hadn't seen yet in the girl. "I never asked to be born a princess. I know my tasks and my duties as a princess. I know what things that must be done and how I must act. I do many things I don't want to, most of them that don't benefit me or my kingdom, some of them even taking away from me. But tell me this, did you ever think that a princess could be lonely, surrounded by people that only act like her friend to gain favor with her father? To gain power? Alone... it's a strong word, is it not?" She turned her sad chocolate eyes away from him. "You can be by yourself and not be alone, knowing you have real friends that care for you and that love you for who you are deep inside and not who you were born to. No I take it back..."  
  
"What? What do you take back, Kagome?"  
  
"I'd rather be a peasant than suffer another day of being alone."  
  
God he wanted to cry. He just wanted to take her into his arms and promise she'd never be lonely again, not as long as he lived. He wanted to make her feel loved, to feel how much he had really grown attached to her, how much he loved her fiery spirit and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her raven tresses. He wanted to show her how much someone really loved her.  
  
But he couldn't love her, they had just met.  
  
Did he ever believe in love at first sight?  
  
They had now stopped at the castle and she slid off the horse, her happy expression back in place. ::How does she do that???:: he asked himself as he slid off the horse. He took her by surprise when he kneeled before her and took her hand, staring up into her beautiful eyes. They shown with a child like curiosity as they gazed into his. "Kagome, would you let me fill that hole in your heart? Would you let me help you to never be alone again? To never feel like you're not appreciated or -  
  
"KAGOME-HIME!!!!"  
  
She sighed disdainfully as InuYasha moved in before her. "No, InuYasha, it's just Kouga."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just don't kill him? Please?"  
  
He shrugged. Of course he wouldn't kill him if she told him not to but as her subject, as everyone in her kingdom was, he had a priority to protect her. Was that the only reason? ::No, it's because I've already grown too attached to this girl:: he mused.  
  
A handsome young man, or rather youkai, walked up to Kagome with his aqua eyes shining with pure lust; InuYasha could tell it by the way he smelled that he wanted Kagome. InuYasha's hands instinctively went to Kagome's shoulders and absently drew little circles on them, to get her to relax, which she did. The youkai bowed regally and took her hand, kissing it gently. "Welcome back, my princess Kagome." He said.  
  
InuYasha felt the need to distance her from the youkai so he growled a it to get his attention.  
  
Kouga looked up to look at the red clad, silver haired stripling and gave him a fanged smile. "Greetings." His eyes fell upon broad shoulders and long arms, to big, masculine looking, clawed hands which were resting on the young maiden's shoulders. When he noticed this, he growled softly. "Why are you touching the princess, peasant?" Another inspection lead him to dog ears and fangs. "Correction:" he stated coldly. "Why are you touching my princess, hanyou?"  
  
"Who are you?" InuYasha snarled.  
  
"I should be the one asking that question."  
  
"Kouga, please, don't make trouble for my guest. Leave him be," Kagome almost pleaded. He bowed his apology.  
  
"Sorry to upset you, princess, would you like me to escort you to your room?" he winked seductively at her, he groaned inwardly.  
  
"I have to see him to my father, after our picnic with Sango and Miroku, isn't that right, InuYasha-san?" she looked at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Hai," he replied.  
  
"Well, I know you are your picnics, four only," Kouga huffed. "Next time, ne, Kagome-hime?"  
  
::no:: She just nodded slightly. He walked away gallantly, disappearing around the side of the castle.  
  
"I can see why you asked me not to kill him..." InuYasha sighed.  
  
She agreed with a sigh of her own. "And this is one of his better days. He can be really nice, when he's not trying to get down my pants..." she looked at herself with a self criticizing half-smile. "or in this case, up my kimono."  
  
"And who is he, exactly?"  
  
"The wolf youkai prince, works for dad, finances."  
  
He stared at her dubiously. "Your dad trusts him???"  
  
"He has my pops smitten, he doesn't even know that Kouga would ever try such a thing. To dad, he's as innocent as a sleeping koneko (kitten)."  
  
"That bastard, I'll rip his-"  
  
"I wouldn't finish that statement if I were you..." she whispered and motioned behind him. "If he heard you say anything bad about Kouga, he'd have you- she made a motion like slicing someone's throat- like -she snapped her fingers- that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He likes Kouga why more for my own good."  
  
"Yours?"  
  
"If I don't find a husband soon or someone else doesn't come along, I have a feeling that I'll end up marrying horny-can't-keep-his-dick-where-it- belongs boy."  
  
He didn't believe that for a second. "Your dad wouldn't be that cruel and tasteless, would he?"  
  
"Father will do whatever with my life as he pleases."  
  
"But! HIM! AND! That slobbering pile of-  
  
Her hand clamped over his mouth as her face brightened considerably. "Konichiwa tou-chan (good afternoon, dad)!!!" she yelled to the man behind InuYasha happily. She sure could switch moods fast. She ran to her father who hugged her tightly.  
  
"Kon'wa (short for konnichiwa or konbanwa, which means good evening) Kagome- chan! How's my little hime today?"  
  
Inwardly, she groaned, but rather she responded to her father; "Fine, father!" the motioned to InuYasha. "This is InuYasha, father, he says you're the one he sent for."  
  
"You are indeed InuYasha, ne?" the king asked.  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
"Then you will meet me after..." he looked to her daughter.  
  
"After the picnic and I get him a room."  
  
"And we'll discuss why I called you here, Lord InuYasha."  
  
"What?" they both gawked.  
  
"It will be explained when you come to me and I tell you of your job to me."  
  
They quirked their eyebrows at the King and looked at each other. Kagome shrugged at the look he gave her and turned back to her father. "Papa, about Kouga-  
  
"For the LAST TIME Kagome, I'm not firing him because you say that he's been trying to have sex with you. He denies it every time I ask and I trust him completely. Anyway, you might end up marrying him."  
  
Kagome glared at her father and grabbed InuYasha's hand. "Good day father," she snarled and dragged InuYasha into the castle, muttering about hentai wolves, naïve fathers and so unnecessary things being said because, no matter if she was betrothed to the bastard or not she refused to marry him, no matter what her father said. She heard InuYasha chuckle. "What???"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Stop smiling like that!!!"  
  
"What smile?"  
  
"That one!!!"  
  
He pressed his lips into a thin line and she turned away from him. "So what are you here to do anyway?"  
  
"I have not the slightest clue."  
  
She chuckled, her face brightening up like the dark sky at daybreak. She looked so happy and peaceful... she was just so beautiful like that. He smiled once again and she widened hers, turning the knob on one of the doors at the end of a long corridor. "This can be your room," she said, motioning through the open door. "If you like it I mean. If you don't-  
  
"It's fine, thank you."  
  
She grinned brighter. "This room," she looked across the hallway to an oak door with an intricate rose and sakura leaves carved beautifully into the wood. "Is mine. Whenever you want me just come over and get me."  
  
"Even in the middle of the night?"  
  
"What, scared of the monsters under the bed?"  
  
InuYasha glared at her.  
  
She giggled. "Sure, anytime, promise."  
  
He gave her a smile and stepped into the room. "Thanks," he said and looked around the room. Forest green, the walls an off midnight blue, the ceiling covered in silver stars and the chandelier in the middle of the room in a star shape. The bed was the forest green color, it's comforters a soft, plush darker green and the pillows the same as the walls. "Give me twenty minutes to freshen up, Kagome and I'll be out in to join you."  
  
"Alright," she went to her door. "I'm going to change too."  
  
::Gods I hope one day I can heal the poor princess's heart. I hope she'll let me help her:: He proceeded to get freshened up.  
  
She changed into a hakama and gi in her room. ::I have this weird feeling that even though I have just meet him, that he's the one I need in my life.:: She sighed. ::as if... but he's so wonderful!!!:: She sighed again, with a smile on her face. InuYasha finished bathing and such and knocked on Kagome's door. She yelled for him to enter and he looks around taking in the light blues and white in her room. He watched her as she pulled her dark hair into a ponytail to keep it from her eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.  
  
"Do I need a reason to stare at a beautiful princess?" he replied. She blushed, leaned up and kissed his cheek softly. "I guess not but don't get any ideas, I don't want you to end up like Kouga."  
  
He cringed. "Hell, why would I do that? I just said that you we're beautiful!"  
  
"And I thanked you didn't I? I just wanted you to be on your guard," she shrugged and looked at the sundial through her bedroom window. "We have a while. Do you want to get there, set up and then help me with the horse stuff again?"  
  
"Sure," he replied, looking her up and down and thinking that she looked great in everything that she wears. "Where are we going?"  
  
"On a picnic."  
  
"A picnic?"  
  
"Picnic! That's what I said isn't it? Do you want me to spell it out for you?"  
  
"I can spell just fine, thank you very much."  
  
"Good," she cooed. "Now come over here." She motioned to the window she was standing in front of and he walked over to her. She reached up and started to stroke one of his ears. "They're so cute!!!" she squealed and added in a whisper, "and so is the rest of him."  
  
He watched her. "Kagome, didn't you just ask that you wanted to get up there and set up the picnic?"  
  
"Yea," she sighed and stopped but he grabbed her hand and lifted it back up to his ears.  
  
"I didn't say stop, I just wanted to make sure."  
  
She giggled and leaned into him, raising both hands to stroke the base of his ears, giggling more when he leaned into her touch.  
  
::gods that feels good::  
  
"I didn't think you liked it." She said.  
  
He sighed contently. "I never said that, they're just sensitive and you're the only one that knows how to rub them just right." He backed up and sat on the bed and she followed him. "So it feels good and it doesn't hurt."  
  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
He smirked. "Very."  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
I hope you like the first chapter! I want 10 reviews before I update this!!! Please review!!!!  
  
Much love, Pocky, Chocolate, And bunnie hops;  
  
KIyoUsHi  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Today is the 17th of December, and I was looking over this to do chapter 3, which I had to do -well, you'll figure it out when I update. I hope you people are happy to know that I've lengthened the story line a bit, so it'll be longer than I first planned. Around, 10 or 11 chapters, depending on how this goes. But he, each chapter is about 15 pgs in word, or 5000 words and I will allow it to be no less for this story. Well, I this has been revised, and I hope I helped with all the spelling mistakes. I'm going over chapter 2 also and going over some corrections. I seem to be ale to find these things better _after_ I post ^__^; ...yea... Oh, and for those who want to know how I get my ... to show up (because I find it extremely irritating that ff.net does that when uploading.): when using word, you have autocorrect options, if you go to 'TOOLS' on your toolbar at the top of your screen, somewhere on there under it should be autocorrect options. Click on that and a window should show up. Then click on the auto format tab or the auto format as you type tab. It should give you a bunch of options. From here you should be able to disable the thing that makes your triple dots into 3 spaces and not one. That way it will show up on ff.net. If that doesn't work, while you type and you use the '...' thing, hover over it with your mouse and a thing with an 'I' should show up. Click on that and it will say 'stop automatically correcting '...''. if you click that it should make the triple dots use up three spaces and not one. That's why it doesn't work on ff.net, it has to be three periods in a row and not three periods in one space, the last two get cut off. Complicated, huh? But I think it should work. It irritated me when I went to look at my stuff and it did that... so I think it might irk a few other people too.  
  
Well, that's it for my extra long author's note!!!! Not much has been changed from the original chapter so you don't have to re-read this. But for the people who actually pay attention to these things, where InuYasha asks himself if he believes in first sight, originally, he answered his question in this chapter. His answer has been taken out because it is repeated in later chapters. He will answer it, but not yet, just letting you people know. I know someone has noticed it, so I thought I would point it out. Well, off to work on ch.3!!!! Ja!!!!  
  
-once again, Much Love, Pocky, Chocolate, and Bunnie Hops, KIyoUsHi 


	2. Pinned Ya!

Title: Forbidden Love  
  
By: Kiyoushi  
  
A/ns: Hey!!! Wow I didn't think so many people would like this! It takes a minute to finish a long chapter such as this, you guys, sorry. OMG I lost the disk with all my stuff on it (including a few homework assignments) so that set me back a few days. Sorry these first two chapters seem so tedious (they do to me because there are parts that I really want to get to!!!!) And sorry that InuYasha seems so ooc. It's just that he's a peasant, she's a princess, he sort of has to be nice. As the story goes on and they get more comfortable around each other, they'll get a little feistier. Hope you like the second chapter!!!!! I want 10 reviews before I update again!!!!! (It'll give me time to compensate for all that I lost! I lost ¾ths of this chapter, half of the chapter for Bonded and the WHOLE chapter for Apart of Me. What's an authoress to do???)  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are read, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue!!!  
  
Words:  
  
Hanyou- half demon inu- dog hime- princess onegai- please gomen- sorry  
  
Oh, and before I forget, if you guys haven't figured it out yet, :: blah:: are thoughts (because for some reason it won't work why I try to upload bold or italics... go figure.)  
  
Chapter 2- Pinned Ya!  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
InuYasha sat still for Kagome as she rubbed his ears for a moment, but then decided it was time for them to go- for obvious reasons beside the one that they were going to be late (which they weren't). He pulled back gently, hoping she wouldn't fuss, knowing that if she did he wouldn't be able to resist her pouting face, and turned away as he stated; "You should probably stop that now."  
  
She looked confused and somewhat disappointed as he started to move away, having the urge to yank his ear back into place -which she didn't because she knew that would hurt him (badly)- and instead questioned him. "Why?"  
  
He groaned. ::because if you don't, I'm going to want to move closer and touch you back you idiot!:: me mused angrily but just replied, "Because we're going to be late."  
  
She blinked. "But we have plenty of time."  
  
He bit back another groan. ::You're a goddamned princess, I can't do that kind of stuff with you! I don't want to be as bad as that wolf prince-guy. I'm sure you don't want me to either.:: "Then you can show me around. I don't want to be getting lost in this big place."  
  
She put on a pout, he turned away. "But-  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Alright!" She huffed and grabbed his hand, dragging him from the room and looking about carefully. Satisfied with the current occupants of the hall- namely them and nobody else- she let her hand relax in his and started to walk at a pleasant pace down the hallway.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't see her father walking down the hallway. He smiled at her gleeful face and caught her eye, then glanced pointedly at her and InuYasha's interlaced fingers with a smirk. She blushed and dropped his hand like a hot potato.  
  
InuYasha looked at her when he felt the heat of her hand and her touch leave his, seeing her blush. Then he turned to the smirking King Higurashi, and then blushed a bit himself. ::she looks ever cuter when she blushing!!!:: He smiled softly as the King brushed against him.  
  
King Higurashi mentioned nothing about this, though, as if he didn't see it. "I'll need to see you when you get back, remember that, Lord InuYasha." He hushed his voice so that only InuYasha could hear him. "Take care of her."  
  
InuYasha nodded slightly and watched as he walked away and into a room father down the hall. "Is that his office?"  
  
"Yeah. He spends all his time in there," she sighed. "I think, just my opinion, that he should do something other than sit on his butt all day in that office... like spend some time with me."  
  
"Well, he's busy! He has to take care of this kingdom, not play with little girls." InuYasha huffed. She looked at him with an irritated glare.  
  
"Would you think he was too busy to remember his only daughter's birthday?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"He hasn't acknowledged my birthday in four years."  
  
"That doesn't mean-  
  
She cut him off. "He said I was 15 yesterday."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"I'm 19."  
  
He gawked again at the girl. Being royal here wasn't all that he thought it was going to be. "He was probably kidding."  
  
"Then how come he so thought that I was 15, and that I was lying, that he went inside his office and fished around until he found my birth certificate?" she asked quietly. It was like she was remembering something that was painful to her. She looked so sad.  
  
"So this happens a lot? He... forgets about you?"  
  
"Two days ago, he forgot he even had a daughter."  
  
"How could you say that?!?"  
  
"When I fell asleep before dinner, he forgot to send someone to wake me up. When I went downstairs, he had some guest here. They asked about me. He went, 'Kagome? Do I know a Kagome? Oh, yes, my daughter Kagome! ... I have a daughter?'"  
  
He stopped them from walking and turned her to face him. "Don't you have any duty here?"  
  
"What? Other to train my miko powers, lag around, and be hit on by Kouga? Oh, other than that let my whole life be controlled by a father that doesn't even care about me?" She put on a thoughtful face. "Nope."  
  
"Kagome, I'm sure he cares about you." He kneeled to her, she looked at him like he was crazy. "And even if he doesn't I do. I want you to be happy, that's all."  
  
"If you were anyone else, I'd laugh in their face right now, you know that?"  
  
He blinked. "No, I didn't, but now I do. Why don't you laugh in my face now?"  
  
"I don't laugh in your face because I know you're not just saying it, I know you mean it."  
  
"Good, wench. I don't get sentimental for just anybody." He scuffed, stood, and took her hand in his, holding it gently, smiling slightly when she squeezed it also.  
  
He looked from the corner of his eye as they walked down the hall. What happened to his always macho, gruff, 'I'm the man' attitude? What about him cussing anyone out who even dared to touch him? He was getting so soft so quick it was making his head spin. When he thought about her, he got this goofy smile and felt a tingling warmth all over... not that he was complaining. For the second time that day he asked himself the same question.  
  
Did he believe in love at first sight?  
  
He looked over at her and could help the grin that came over himself when he thought about her being his wife; waking to her beauty in the morning, feeling her petite lips on his, those delicate fingers caress his skin... he sighed dreamily mentally. Then, neither of them would be lonely or without what everyone needed most in life...  
  
Love.  
  
He chuckled and smacked himself mentally, she couldn't love him. But the way she held his hand, the way she gazed at him... there had to something for him in that precious heart of hers.  
  
He had to wonder... did she believe in love at first sight?  
  
"Damn." He heard her swear. She looked around frantically before pulling him through a door. "This is the..." she frowned. "This is the linen closet. As you can see, we keep clean sheets in here, if you ever need any for your bed or anything. The old ones go into this..." she motioned to the basket on wheels. "Trolley."  
  
He looked extremely amused. "It's a very nice linen closet." He said and watched her frown at him.  
  
She leaned to him close and pointed at the door, hissing; "You have good ears! Can you hear him?"  
  
"Who?" he cocked his head inquisitively and if she wasn't so desperate, she would have thought it cute.  
  
"KOUGA!"  
  
He perked his ears and swiveled them to pick up any sound, besides the cooing of he girl. He looked back to her, into those fierce yet peaceful chocolate brown eyes. She placed her hands on his shoulders and, for some reason or another -he didn't know (or care) why at this point- he rested his hands on her well formed hips, absently noticing that they flared perfectly from her narrow waist, and leaned toward her. He nuzzled his nose against hers and smiled when she giggled. She stepped away, remembering Kouga, knowing that if the wolf youkai caught wind of anything (a.k.a. if he smelled her anywhere), he would find her. "I can't hear him." InuYasha stated.  
  
She walked to the door, leaning to poke her head out of the doorway, inspecting the hallway. He watched as she pressed one palm on the wall and her foot raised slightly. She then casually slipped into the corridor and started to stroll down the hallway like nothing out of the ordinary happened. He soon joined her.  
  
"So, is this the usual, typical day for you? Falling off of a horse, getting carried away of said horse, feeling up strangers, getting hit on by wolf youkai, and then hiding in closets!?"  
  
She sweat dropped and placed a hand behind her head. "Pretty much..."  
  
He thought back to his 'assignment' from the King. "Shit, my work is SO cut out for me."  
  
She blinked and turned to him with an inquiring look on her face. "What work?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," he said, flushing.  
  
She took another glance at is ears, wondering what different things she could do to his ears that he much like and what kind of reaction she could get from him. ::Would rubbing his ears serve as a stimulant?:: she giggled. A STIMULANT?!?! That would be what he said that she should stop, because he would want too... nah. ::Well, we'll find out later. Am I harboring an ear fetish? I wonder what would happen if I blew in his ear... or licked the edge... or bit it lightly... or kissed them...? I'm going nuts...!!! Well, at least he's a hottie!!!!:: She hid a blushing grin.  
  
He noticed this and instantly got irritated. "What's with you and blushing?!?"  
  
"You blush sometimes too!!"  
  
"Only because you compliment me!"  
  
Her face dropped. "Aren't you used to being complimented?"  
  
"I'm more used to be challenged to a battle because of being a hanyou."  
  
She looked even sadder. "Oh."  
  
"I bet you're used to compliments."  
  
"Only because my father makes them."  
  
"Why wouldn't the compliment you on their own?"  
  
She shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
"Before you," he started, looking away thoughtfully. "Only my mother complimented me."  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to make up for that, huh InuYasha?"  
  
"I wouldn't complain if you did."  
  
"No, I doubt that you would." She paused as she thought of something to talk about. "SO, do you fight a lot?"  
  
"All the time, because so many want my hide just for being hanyou."  
  
"Well if I have something to do with it, no one will be messing with you!" She exclaimed happily, grinning proudly.  
  
"Feh," he grunted. "Protection from a princess that can't even ride a horse..."  
  
"I can kick your butt anywhere, anytime, InuYasha!" she huffed and glared at him from the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Maybe we can test that theory..." he said thoughtfully. She looked at him with eyes full of surprise and happiness, and for maybe the tenth time that day, he blinked his confusion.  
  
She looked at him starry eyed and clasped her hands beneath her chin, looking at him with all the hope her brown orbs could muster. "Really? You'd spar with me?"  
  
::She probably has never fought with anyone just for fun before...:: "Hell, why not?" he grinned.  
  
Her starry eyed-ness hadn't went away as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because no one would ever dream of it! I'm to be protected, not protecting." She sighed again, a little more heavily, and her grin just grew larger. He found himself holding back a laugh at this large smile, it went from ear to ear, and it gave a twinkle to her eye not present before. "You have no idea how happy you've made me today..."  
  
He felt his grin grow at just the thought of being the cause of her happiness. Not because she was the princess, because she needed a friend and so did he, because she deserved to be happy. She was just as lonely as him at times, if not more. At least he was free to do what he wanted. "Feh, whatever," he replied, quite rudely. ::There you go! That's the InuYasha we all know!:: "You just have to keep your father from killing me if you get a bruise or two."  
  
"Deal!" she cried happily, grabbed his hand, and shook it fervently.  
  
His mouth grew a smirking expression as he leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Does this include grappling?"  
  
She frowned, but still not completely losing her smile, as it still shown in her eyes, yet she upturned her petite lips upward with disgust and disappointment. "I think you are as bad as Miroku, InuYasha."  
  
He took a passing glance at the window and his eyes widened with worry. He kept his grasp on her hand and sprinted, she running, laughing, and practically tripping every five steps behind him. "Come on InuYasha! I can't run as fast as you can!!!" she screeched.  
  
"We have to get going to make it to the picnic without being late!" he yelled to her and kept running, felling her weight pull on him as she tripped again.  
  
"Oh, I totally forgot!" she yelped and he looked back at her as if she was crazy. He lifted her by her arm and swung her over his back, she landing to straddle his lower back. She had squealed. He mentally thanked her for wearing a hakama. Once on his back, she squeezed a tighter hold on his shoulders, which made him smile. He sniffed the air.  
  
"Which way to the stables?"  
  
She pointed left. He ran until he got there, then paused before letting her off his back, which she did so reluctantly.  
  
"Which horse is yours?" he asked.  
  
"Sugar!!!" she called and a white stallion galloped happily over to her. Kagome gently stroked her hair and the mare nuzzled her palm.  
  
"She's beautiful," InuYasha whispered, as if he spoke any louder the horse would run away. Then he too began to pet and stroke the mare, who only obliged to her special treatment. "What horse am I using?" he inquired, taking a look around. He spotted a black stallion, beautiful and strong as it neighed. "Could I ride him?" he asked, motioning to the black male.  
  
Her eyes widened and she looked from him to the horse, back to him again. "You want to ride Blackberry? Well, alright, if you can tame him. He's a feisty one. The only ones who've ridden him yet is me and Sango. For some reason he has taken a liking to Sango. But he won't even let anyone else touch him."  
  
He walked over and started to pat the horse's head. "Hey boy," he cooed. "Do you want to go for a ride?"  
  
"Well, you still have to mount him." She said as she stared.  
  
He just grinned at her. "You're a handsome thing aren't you, huh? I bet all the ladies must find you attractive." He chuckled as the horse neighed and shook his raven mane in agreement. "I bet you want some exercise, don't you?" Come on, won't it be fun to screw with their heads and watch us leave together, and then no one else can get close to you again?" The horse reared, whinnied, and settled. InuYasha grinned at a bewildered Kagome. "I think we understand each other."  
  
She had a smiled to show her being pleased, but it wasn't as beautiful as her usual smile. She was sad. "So you're leaving?"  
  
He steered the horse over to her side and took her chin in his hand, gently tracing her chin with a clawed finger. "Not unless you or your father kicks me out."  
  
She gave a little contented sigh and leaned into his hand, causing a grin to sprout from the hanyou's already upturned mouth. "Never," she breathed, softly.  
  
"Ah, but I probably will live sometime. After you are married." He responded and continued to stroke her delicate chin. Her contentment was sighed for a second time.  
  
"You better not," she huffed fiercely. "I'm not getting married anytime soon, at least until I find someone who loves me and I love them."  
  
"Didn't we already have this talk?"  
  
"So," she shrugged, her cheek nuzzling his hand, silently asking him to continue.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered and drew back his hand. He saw her frown slightly with disappointment. "So do you want to try riding bareback again?"  
  
"Hell yes, I'm not about one little incident keep me from... NOW why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
His smile grew. "Just that I didn't think I'd ever meet any princesses like you, let alone there was actually one like you in the world. I mean; you ride bareback, you dress in pants, you swear, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're flirting with me."  
  
She flushed and quirked her eyebrows. ::Wow, this child is really dense...:: He watched her with a smug grin. "Wow, you noticed..." she huffed from atop her horse. She frowned and looked away.  
  
He looked at her disdainfully. "Don't frown, it isn't you," he said finally.  
  
She looked at him wide-eyed then they narrowed. "What do you know me? You haven't known me for a day!"  
  
He gave her a content smile. "I know the you're kind and beautiful, considerate, and doesn't judge people by how they look or what they are but by who they are. You have a fire in you that I've haven't seen since... well since ever."  
  
She returned his gentle smile and blushed slightly.  
  
"That's the little wench I know!" he snickered when she scowled but his gentle smile returned when hers did.  
  
"I'm glad to know you like me happy."  
  
"All in a days work." He faked a frown that made her laugh. "Besides, you seemed so unhappy earlier."  
  
"I think if you just fell off of a horse, you wouldn't be too happy either."  
  
"Speaking of which, aren't princesses supposed to be light? I think you nearly broke my back... is it too late to pretend I'm hurt?"  
  
"Yes," she huffed. "Why would you want to do that?"  
  
He grinned slyly, knowing that his next comment was going to tick her but he wanted to see that feistiness from her. For some reason he liked her stubborn, fowl side more than her sweet, 'look-I'm-a-princess' side. It seemed more... becoming, more unusual, interesting. It was her. "Maybe one day I'll show you."  
  
Instead of yelling her head off like she would have, seeing the playful glint in his eyes, she automatically knew he was just trying to push her buttons. She sighed. "Yup, worse than Miroku." She sent him a glare. "And a hundred times more infuriating."  
  
He chuckled inwardly, knowing if she heard him laugh at her, she'd get even madder.  
  
::And a hundred times more hott...:: She smacked herself, for real this time, and he chuckled out loud, knowing she must have been thinking something she didn't want to think, probably about him.  
  
"So," he said, snapping her out of her reverie. "Ready?" She answered with a nod. "Okay then, lets see how much you remember."  
  
"What?" she looked at him puzzled. "But... well... aren't you going to get anything for Blackberry? A bit or at least reins?"  
  
He shook his head negative. "I don't need them. I told you, we understand each other. He wouldn't toss me if I don't piss him off or anything, and I wouldn't do anything like that to a fine stallion like this."  
  
She pulled Sugar up close to Blackberry and gave the black stallion a sweet pat on the head. She looked at InuYasha defensively. "You'd better not, ne, Blackberry? Not only will my baby stallion toss you but I'd give you the beating of your life." Both horses neighed in agreement. InuYasha laughed joyfully.  
  
"Don't worry, my sweet, sweet princess. I would never do anything to upset or harm your baby Blackberry."  
  
She giggled as she had her mare gallop a ways in front of them. "I think I'm jealous."  
  
"Whatever for?"  
  
She pouted. "He gets more attention than I do."  
  
He gave her a wicked smirk. "Oh, I could give you a whole lot more attention than that..."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him once again as her mare whinnied. "InuYasha!" By time she had gotten his name from her mouth, he had already gone, running far ahead of her with the black stallion. Without a moment's hesitation, she and the white stallion mare was off, momentarily forgetting that she was riding bareback.  
  
Once she caught up, they slowed down to a trot. "And because he understands you," she spoke up. He gave her a questioning glance. "Why I would be jealous. He understands you. You know me like the back of your hand... all the good parts at least, but I know almost nothing about you. I mean, where did you come from? Why did my father want to hire you? Do you have a last name or is your name just InuYasha. How can you ride a horse so well if you're just a peasant?"  
  
"You're just full of questions, huh? I guess you'll just have to get to know me better."  
  
She groaned. "Well, I guess..."  
  
"I wonder, Kagome, why do you call Blackberry your baby stallion. He seems not to mind it from you..."  
  
"He is my baby; him and Sugar. They were gifts for my thirteenth birthday from Sango, that's why he took to her. She had given me them when they were only three weeks old, and even now I take them to see their mothers sometime. Chestnut and Calico. They are both beautiful mares, and what's odd is that Blackberry's mother is a purebred white stallion and Sugar's is a black stallion. Funny, ne? I've raised them myself." She looked happily to the blanket of leaves that towers of light streamed through here and there, creating shadows in some placed and others none. "I love these two, they are the only ones that share some of my deepest secrets, which seems funny them being horses, but I like it that way; they don't tell and they don't talk back."  
  
Both horses neighed in agreement, Sugar shaking her mane which glittered as they trotted through a rivulet of sunlight. "Oh, I see. I had a horse like that once," he said dreamily. "His name was Moon."  
  
"Moon?"  
  
"He was a silver-like white and my brother always said he shined light the moon at night. That and he had a crescent moon shaped mark on his forehead. When he was small, I used to say that he was once a unicorn and that mark was where his horn was." He chuckled. "Those were the days..."  
  
She smiled at the memory and then stopped when they reached a beautiful field. "Here is where we will have the picnic. Isn't this a beautiful spot?"  
  
He took a look around and nodded at her, watching her eyes light up with satisfaction. "Well, don't tell anyone about this place. There aren't many that know about it and we would like to keep it that way." She continued. "I love this place. There's a stream where I like to think at. It's a beautiful land."  
  
"I promise I won't tell, Kagome. Does..."  
  
"No, neither my father nor Kouga knows about this place and actually, it's protected by a shield that Kaede-sama and I put up. No one can see it except who pass through it with us. It hides it and its smell even."  
  
"Ah," he sighed and dismounted Blackberry, leading him and Sugar over to a patch of grass and lifting Kagome off of Sugar so the mare could have lunch too.  
  
"I can lay out the blanket, Sango's cooking this time, and then we can have a bit of fun!"  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"Sure! Sparring!"  
  
"Now? Here?"  
  
"Sure!" she chimed happily. "They won't be here on time anyway. They never are."  
  
"Well you never know."  
  
"I do know!" she huffed and looked at him with her hands on her hips. "I know this bunch and they're always late. Besides, I want to spar with you, if you want to, of course." She looked down, suddenly shy, and twitted her thumbs.  
  
He gently lifted her chin so she would look at him, not sure what to think of this sudden change in nature. Was she nervous? Was she afraid that he wouldn't spar with her over something as petty as letting her friends see them spar? Let them watch for all he cared, at least he hoped that they would give a good show. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked tenderly.  
  
She grinned, so happy that he smelled salt at the edge of her lower lids. He didn't think that something so simple could make this princess so happy. And he thought she was going to be stuck up, snobby, requesting that he carry her over puddles of mud and because their little feet hurt, or that they needed a rest after three seconds of walking. She wasn't like that and he found himself thinking that he wouldn't mind picking up a princess to carry her over a mud pit, if it were she, that is. Knowing her, she wouldn't let him. "Well, how about two fights, one hand to hand and the other using weapons."  
  
"Suits me!" He crouched into a fighting posture. She did also.  
  
"Ready? Set?"  
  
"Fight!" He leaped forward and she dodged it. He skidded to a stop a few feet behind her and turned his head to look at her as she stared back at him. He then sped at her again so she dug her feet into the ground and poised her shoulders. When they collided, she pushed down on his shoulders so he ended face down in the dirt. He immediately got into a crouched stance and gently punched her stomach, enough to stumble her but not enough to really hurt her. She scowled at him.  
  
"I'm not a porcelain doll! You can hit harder than that! Oh, wait, you might just be that weak." She ran forward her fastest and pushed him down, her falling on top of him, effectively pinning him to the ground. "Pinned ya!"  
  
"What are you talking about!? I let you have that shot! "  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"What did I say about that?!?"  
  
"Not to mock you..."  
  
"Then stop it!!!"  
  
"Make me butt wipe!!!"  
  
"Then I will!!!" He flipped them over, so she was pinned under him, and made himself comfortable sitting on her stomach.  
  
"Oh come one! You're heavy! I can a barely breathe down here!!!"  
  
She pushed him with a little ki added to her touch and he fell back. "Wench!!!" he yelled at her so loud she fought the urge to flinch.  
  
"Okay, ear boy, lemme see what you can do with that sword!" she shouted. He smirked and pulled the blade from it's sheath.  
  
~~~~____~~~~ At the palace ~~~~____~~~~  
  
"It's nice to have you with us, I hope your stay will e a pleasurable one." The King chimed as he greeted him new guest.  
  
"I am sure I will, once I meet your daughter, King Higurashi. I have heard wondrous things about her and I wish to see if all these things are true."  
  
"I am sorry, but my daughter is out at this time. You will be showed to your room and then you may join me for lunch, if you'd like, King Tanaku."  
  
"Oh, Naraku, please. If we are to be such good friends, we may get rid of these silly formalities. It's something I, myself, hate. I am a servant of my people, and my people adore me. I hold my kingdom higher than myself, of course."  
  
"As you wish, Naraku. My name is Leonardo but you may call me Leo if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you. I am looking forward to lunch, Leo, I am sure we'll have a wonderful time chatting."  
  
"I am sure of it also, Naraku."  
  
~~~~____~~~~ The picnic ~~~~____~~~~  
  
Kagome and InuYasha were having a staring contest, neither winning nor losing as they stood ready with their weapons.  
  
"Begin!" Kagome called and rushed forward just as he did, their weapons clanked as they collided. After a few second of pressing back and forth, she crouched, letting him push her down and counter weight her so she would not lose her balance. When she was low enough, she quickly swung one leg around and under his feet, in an attempt to trip him. He twisted and flipped so he didn't fall. They nodded their approval to each other, sowing that they appreciated such an interesting opponent. He blotted toward her, his sword lined up with her stomach. She jumped behind him and let her weapons, a pair of kadachis, disappear and grabbed his arms from behind.  
  
"Flirt," he huffed and wrapped his large hands around her waist before finding her arm and pulling her in front of him. He let go of him and tried to punch him her hardest in the gut. He just blinked.  
  
"Horny boy!" she huffed back.  
  
He blinked and looked around, momentarily forgetting that they were sparring. "Where?!?"  
  
She giggled. "No where."  
  
"Wench, that's distracting! Why do you have to resort to such low tactics???"  
  
"What?!?! I was calling you a horny boy!" She laughed.  
  
He grabbed her waist and started tickling her, she doubled over with laughter. "Oh come one, InuYasha, stop!" she choked out between her chuckling. "We're in the middle of sparring!"  
  
He leaned toward her and breathed into her ear, "We'll finish it later."  
  
"We haven't fought that long! I was just getting warmed up!"  
  
"Later," he said again and kept tickling her.  
  
"Fine, fine! *haha* just stop tickling me!!!"  
  
He leaned in even more. "Nope."  
  
"I will get you for this!!!" she yelled, trying to sound somewhat evil but couldn't manage it with all her laughing.  
  
"Nope," he stated passively, inside laughing at her ticklish-ness.  
  
"STOP IT!!!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
She kept laughing.  
  
He frowned. "Alright then," he said, falsely pouting. "But only because someone's coming."  
  
After regaining her posture she tackled him, causing her to fall to the ground once more. "You big meanie!!!" she screamed, pounding her small fists on his chest. She straddled him and smiled fondly when she noticed something. She leaned down low and screamed "Pinned ya again!" into his ear. She felt him cringe involuntarily beneath her.  
  
He groaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just get up, cow."  
  
Her expression darkened. "I am not a cow!!!"  
  
"You weigh as much as one!!!"  
  
"Do not!!!"  
  
"Do too!!!"  
  
"Not!!!"  
  
"Feh!"  
  
They heard footsteps and gasping. "Kagome!" one female voice yelled, exasperated.  
  
"You naughty little princess!" they heard a male call, followed by an "Itai..."  
  
Kagome frowned. "Oh shut up you guys!"  
  
InuYasha gave her a humorous look. "Late huh?"  
  
~~~~____~~~~_____~~~~End Chapter~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
I hope the wait was worth it! I really hope you guys liked this chapter. OH! Naraku!!!! Well, it'll get even more interesting in the next few chapters when InuYasha and Kagome's love interest grows and Naraku's want for Kagome does too. I hope you guys know that Naraku is evil in this story. Well, time for personal responses!!!!!!!!  
  
Moon Mage Goddess- I'm glad you liked it as much as you did. I've never had such a response, even with bonded! Thanks bunches of bananas!!! I'm updating now!!! Yea!!!! Ttul!!!  
  
Jss6784: Thanks so much! I feel all special!!! ^^ I am updating, I hope you like this chapter. Please continue to review!!!  
  
FryingPanOfDoom: lol, that was a funny review! I hope I've done this chapter justice!  
  
Heaven's Tears- Naraku will be a major part in this story, starting with chapter 3. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm so happy you liked it!  
  
Marajader2990- Thanks!!!!!!  
  
Theblackrose- thanks. I'm trying to lessen my mistakes.... it doesn't work very well... ^_^;  
  
Laura-chan: thanks!!! Review again please!!!!  
  
BW12- wow, I just noticed that sometimes I use : in a/us and sometimes I use -. That's weird.... neways... thanks and ttul. Don't kill me over the a/ns...  
  
NR: I dunno. Glad you like!  
  
Darkmagiciangirl59- thanks! I will!!  
  
Demonkitty: I'm trying to! Sorry sorry sorry! I'll try to update faster this time!!!  
  
Nicole: sorry, well, it was explained in the beginning a/n. I'm glad you like it anyway!!!  
  
That's all the responses for now!!!!! Remember, 10 reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Much Love, Pocky, Chocolate, and Bunnie Hops, KIyoUsHi 


	3. Tree

Title: Forbidden Love  
  
By: Kiyoushi  
  
A/n: I'm sooo glad so many of you guys like this story! The rule still is for ten reviews u if you do it quickly maybe I'll have a chapter posted before winter break is over!! I'm already 6 pages into chapter and fluff lovers, you'll love it!!! Woo!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these peoples!!!!  
  
Words: hanyou: half human, half demon youkai: demon hime:: princess houshi: monk tai-jiya: demon exterminator inu: dog  
  
Chapter 3-  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Kagome glared at the hanyou as her friends approached them, one glowering and the other rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face. She eyed the other female wearily before slightly shifting her hips to fall over his, knowing that if she didn't he'd be able to lift his legs. This way he couldn't get up high enough without lifting her and she could promptly push him back down.  
  
"Having fun, Kagome-chan?" the woman piped, grinning when the Princess scowled.  
  
"Much, Sango-chan." She replied, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"And your new friend, is he enjoying it two?"  
  
"Whatever," he huffed. ::Yea, I am enjoying this, but that's none her damn business.:: "Just get her heavy ass off of me."  
  
"Translation;" the male beside Sango stated, InuYasha could see his sly smirk. "Leave her there."  
  
Sango, Kagome, and InuYasha shot daggers as they looked at the man furiously. "Miro-chan!" the two girls cried and the one who is called Sango smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
Kagome unconsciously shifted against him again as she adjusted herself. InuYasha suppressed a groan. "Look, cow, if you don't get off of me right now..." he hissed.  
  
She looked at him and he almost flinched at the fire in her gaze. "Look, asshole," she said mimicking his tone. "If you don't shut up, I won't get up." She seethed.  
  
Sango and Miroku gave each other a knowing glance.  
  
"COW! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!!!" he cried, sounding more like a four year old.  
  
"No, I am not squishing you. Are you squished under me? No," she groaned. "Asshole."  
  
Miroku kneeled beside the pair and waited until InuYasha looked at him. Kagome started talking to Sango like nothing unusual was happening. "If you don't want to die," Miroku said. "then whatever you do don't out-rightly say she's fat."  
  
InuYasha gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"You don't want to know, dude."  
  
InuYasha took the mental note, but soon forgot when Sango handed Kagome a bowl of food. Sango had spread their meal out already, which was small but hearty. Not some three course meal for lunch, just enough to fill their stomachs for dinner. Miroku walked away and took a seat beside his wife.  
  
"Kagome, aren't you going to get up to eat?" Sango asked.  
  
"Nope," she replied. "We're fine right here."  
  
"Get off of me, buffalo butt." He scorned. "I would like to eat, too."  
  
"You will," she answered.  
  
He grabbed her hips and pulled her up, trying to disembody her from him but she just feel back onto him with a squeak.  
  
"You're going to spill it! ASSHOLE!" she shouted.  
  
"Well, if someone wasn't on me..." he snarled.  
  
"If someone wasn't being mean!"  
  
"If someone wouldn't have tackled me!"  
  
"If someone hadn't tickled me!!!!"  
  
"If someone doesn't get up!!!"  
  
"If someone doesn't shut up!!!!"  
  
"Cow!"  
  
"Turd!"  
  
"Stupid!"  
  
"Ugly!"  
  
"Buffalo!"  
  
"Cat!"  
  
"Better than a dumb heavy ass like you!!"  
  
"At least I don't purr!"  
  
"I DON'T PURR! COW!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
*****  
  
Sango and Miroku just shook their heads. Didn't they ever tire of fighting like children? ::Oh, well,:: Sango mused sullenly. ::We know that even in their hearts, they are still children. They just, express it way too much!:: she looked over the bickering pair and looked to Miroku. He chuckled. "What?" she asked him  
  
"They fight like they've been married for over 50 years. Kagome isn't even half that age. I doubt that InuYasha is anywhere near that in his life pan in ratio to humans." He answered her but his comment only got more questions.  
  
"What about aging?" she asked innocently.  
  
"They just age slower. I think in human years, InuYasha is around 200 when in youkai years he's 21 or 22. That's what I suspect. But he's a little immature for 21..."  
  
"Miroku, you shouldn't talk!!"  
  
"Now, now, Sango, dear, don't get hasty!"  
  
"Hasty? Who's hasty?" she fumed. "What about when you were 21, Miroku? You were still going around asking people to bear your children!!! How immature is that???"  
  
"I wanted an heir. Besides, I wasn't that serious, Sango. I just wanted-  
  
"To sleep with tem? Hmm?"  
  
Miroku shook his head sadly. ::Here we go again...::  
  
*****  
  
"Dumbass!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Get your fat ass off of me!!!!"  
  
Both Sango and Miroku glanced at him as if to say, 'you've done it now..."  
  
Her hand connected harshly with his right cheek and a crack sounded through the air. A spark flashed off her hand. He blinked and raised a hand to his cheek, which stung as he touched it, "Dang, Kagome, you didn't have to go and slap me!" he whined.  
  
"Don't call me fat." She said and waved one hand of dismissal. "Your food is getting cold so just don't piss me off again."  
  
He pouted and she mimed him, poking her lip out at him and he mentally noted how adorable she was when she did that.  
  
"Here," she said, holding out a spoon. He clamped his mouth shut firmly. ""Oh stop being such a baby."  
  
"Mmmfnf," he humphed. He shook his head and glared.  
  
"Oh come on, inu baby!" she cooed. "Eat the yummy food for Kago-chan."  
  
He shook his head and pouted.  
  
"Don't make me use the airplane, inu baby!" she huffed. She saw Miroku and Sango stifle their laughter. The corner of his lips twitched upward but he glared at her with a huff.  
  
"Open up for the airplane, inu baby!" she giggled when he looked at her with this crazy expression. She made a buzzing sound and moved the spoon around his face.  
  
He turned his face away and snorted rudely, and he heard Sango giggle at his antics. He, himself had to keep himself from laughing, it was just too funny! Him, a hanyou, grown and probably older than anyone there imagined him to be, was being fed via airplane spoon by a 19 year old princess, who was still straddling his hips. He had to picture himself like this in his mind and only came up with the most hilarious picture. It wasn't like him to actually go on with something like this, but why shouldn't he? It wasn't only funny but his princess seemed to be enjoying the moment, something he didn't want to ruin for her. She seemed so delighted. Her brown eyes sparkled with laughter at his little refusals, making him want to grin until his mouth fell off... maybe he already was. When your cheeks hurt this much, it was hard to tell if you were still smiling or not, but by the way she looked at him, it was evident to him that that smile was on his face.  
  
"Husband?" Sango called. InuYasha perked his ears. He wasn't the type to eavesdrop but she looked too smart... too sly, too cunning, and yet so carefree. Maybe that's why he had already grown to like her, because she was all those things.  
  
Sometimes he wondered how he could tell these things by just looking at someone. Battle experience, he guessed. Your emotions during battle sometimes gave your next move away; that quick glance of confusion at an extremely fast attack, the momentary flash of complete madness out of anger on someone's face, they all told him how this particular person was going to attack next or if he should attack or block subsequently. The other person's feeling at the time of battle was crucial to determining your own. It was simple like that, but it had taken him all of 3 years to figure that one out. Except now it didn't only apply to battle. Just looking into someone's eyes or the expression on their face told him all he needed to know about the person to recognize if he or she was to be a good companion or not.  
  
Maybe that was why he was so comfortable around Kagome. The first time he looked at her, he saw a beauty, an unextinguished fire (a/n: is unextinquished a word??? It sounds right to me... o well just pretend it is if it isn't ...^__^;) dwelling in her eyes, yet such peace there also. It had been the most amazing, beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. After looking into so many eyes that way, it was like if anyone deprived him of looking into them again, he'd go nuts! It would be like someone saying he couldn't eat. Besides that, there was such trust, such reverence; as if he was someone greatly loved to her. He realized that he didn't want to ever stop looking into her wonderful orbs, that he would never leave her, that he literally needed to see them everyday... somehow he knew this the first time he saw her.  
  
For the third time, he asked himself; do I believe in love at first sight?  
  
He picked up on Sango and Miroku's conversation, but still paying attention to Kagome.  
  
"She's taken to him already, Sango-chan," Miroku stated with a grin. Kagome gently pushed the spoon against InuYasha's mouth.  
  
"Oh, InuYasha, would you just open up and let me feed you already?!? Or do you want to wait until dinner to eat?" Kagome huffed to him. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to let the substance be fed to him. She was completely oblivious to the conversation that he was listening to.  
  
"I agree, Miro-chan," Sango sighed cheerfully. "Don't you think they look cute together? Wouldn't they have beautiful children?"  
  
InuYasha had to force himself not to blush at that; they were planning on their children already when they hadn't even said anything about being together.  
  
"They would be most adorable, Sango, wouldn't they? I wonder if they'd have inu ears like him." Miroku replied.  
  
"OH!" Sango piped, "and Kagome's black hair! And his eyes. Doesn't he have the most wonderful eyes?!?"  
  
"Black and gold, what a contrast!" He chuckled. "I wonder if inus can have black hair."  
  
"I'd guess they could... but...well, maybe they could, since Kagome would be the mother..."  
  
"You know who he reminds me of?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"I was thinking that too!"  
  
InuYasha snapped one ear toward them, which didn't go unnoticed by Sango. He wondered vaguely if they could have figured him out.  
  
"I wonder if he is the King's younger brother, who ran away some time ago. They say he was a hanyou, maybe this is he. There are rumors that he ended up pretending to be a peasant. Sad that the court didn't seem to care much anyway..."she looked down sadly. "They were all youkai and they wanted to reject him for his human mother. Poor Sesshomaru had to defend him. Thanks goodness he's such a strong King or by now he would be dead, the west would be out of their families' hands. I would much rather not see that."  
  
Miroku placed his hands behind his head with a thoughtful stare. "I do think you are right about that, dear, I wouldn't want that particular King to be overthrown by someone only seeking for power. It would be best that his family keep the land. They have ruled well for over a century's time. He is a good king, I must say that. He just has bad taste in picking court members."  
  
Sango chuckled. "Absolutely."  
  
InuYasha carefully filed this information away and reminded himself to tell Miroku and Sango not to mention it to anyone...  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
"So, tell me a little about yourself, Naraku," King Higurashi cheerfully asked, looking across the long table in their dining room and raising his platinum plated fork to his mouth. He ate the morsel with delight; a new friend and his favorite meal all in the mist of a few hours. Besides that, he had seen a truly gleeful Kagome that afternoon; that only helped the extreme happiness swell in his heart while he ate his late lunch. He could really call it an early dinner; it was already around two o'clock.  
  
(a/n: I just realized this but when Kagome greets her dad in the first chapter, she says good afternoon, and now it's lunch... ^__^; so I just want you people to ignore that mistake and I'll make sure I don't mess up so badly later on... sorry about that guys! I'm just as stupid as King Higurashi here! ... okay not THAT stupid...)  
  
"Well, I would be useless to tell you things that you could find out on your own, but I can tell you this; I am irked with constant requests for my marriage." King Tanaku replied, smirking when his new friend looked up with interest.  
  
"Right to the point, huh, Naraku?" the King chuckled. "I think you may want to choose someone from your own kingdom." He shrugged. "Or whatever. I'd rather think that you'd marry out of love rather just to please your court."  
  
"That is what I was thinking. Seeing that I have your approval, I think I will just follow that advise." He looked thoughtfully at the crumpet on his plate. ::This guy is so dim witted...:: He laughed inwardly; what an easy task this was going to be. "Have you learned of the games from the west?"  
  
This perked the North King's interest suddenly, him having a love for new things. "No, I haven't, have you?"  
  
"They call it baseball. Someone throws a ball at you and you try to hit it with a specially made stick. They play it a lot in America."  
  
"I see..." he pondered for a moment. "I think I'll have Girouru check it out."  
  
"Grouru?"  
  
"Girouru Hanaki. He's my receptionist."  
  
"Ah..." ::What a boring fellow...::  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
He was choking and she wouldn't get up!!!  
  
Sango and Miroku kneeled next to hem as he hacked and coughed but Kagome just sat there defiantly looking huffy as she refused to listen to Sango or to look at him.  
  
"Kagome, don't you think you're being too harsh?" Sango asked and received a glare from Kagome, who responded with a 'humph' and looked away. "Kagome!"  
  
"He called me fat earlier. Serves him right!" she said with malice in her voice.  
  
"He's going to choke to death, Kagome!"  
  
"That's not my fault is it? If he hadn't insulted me, I would have gotten up by now," she spat. "So there."  
  
"I have an idea Kagome," Sango smirked evilly. "And it'll be even more fun than having him pinned here, but it wouldn't serve anything if he was dead would it?"  
  
"Well," she sighed. "You always have the most fun ideas... alright!" she chimed and promptly hopped off InuYasha, who was starting to turn blue from the lack of air. What possessed her to feed him lying down anyway? What possessed him to LET her?!?  
  
She lifted him into her arms and placed her fists right above his belly button, adjusting her legs between his so if he fell forward or backward, she wouldn't fall with him and she would affectively be able to catch him. With one quick inward, upward thrust or her hands, he coughed hard and was able to breathe again. She continued to hold him that way until she was sure he was okay to stand alone, and stepped back, dusting off his clothes. Then she walked around to his front, to see him angrily glaring at her. She just shrugged and leaned up to gently plant a kiss on his forehead,  
  
He felt giddy in a matter of seconds.  
  
He almost started to laugh at himself. One moment he was steamed at her because she wouldn't get off of him when he was obviously choking but with one simple kiss, one touch of her soft lips, equaled one really happy inu- hanyou. It was ridiculous, really.  
  
He forced himself to keep his scowl and glared heatedly at her, she seemed unfazed and this made him even the madder. But for some reason he couldn't stay mad at her for long.  
  
But that didn't mean that he couldn't act like he was.  
  
"You wench!!!" he grabbed her shoulders and shook her, none too hard but not exactly gently. "You could have killed me!!! What possessed you to do that?!?!"  
  
She shrugged, looking smug and amused.  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
"Everyone has a different way of handling anger, Naraku," Higurashi rambled. "You could be an atom bomb, which is some who takes out anger on others like Godzilla took out his on Tokyo. You'd get angry at everything and everyone and if there's nothing to be angry about you find something. You swear, scream, punch holes in walls and grab pretty women and climb to the top of Mount Fuji- which I have to say wouldn't be such a good idea seeing that that volcano is presently active. Even though it hasn't erupted for more than 50 or 100 years, imagine being so mad to do that and then get caught up in the blast when it explodes. It would be mildly funny to people like me, who wouldn't be angry enough to kidnap a woman and carry her to Mount Fuji..."  
  
Naraku sighed. ::If I didn't have anything to be angry about before, I think just found my inspiration...::  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome and Sango giggled and continued to pick berries. "That's what he gets for all that crap. I can't believe he actually thought that we were going to come back so soon." Kagome laughed.  
  
"But Kagome," Miroku whined. "You and Sango tied him to a tree. A tree for goodness sakes. An arrow through the fabric of each shoulder, by each hip, through the fabric of each ankle. Bonds made with your ki over his wrists, ankles, and waist. That's just cruel. "  
  
"But we could have so much fun with him in this situation." Kagome chimed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I had a plan... but I'll mention that later. After InuYasha has my cherry pie, he'll think nothing of it."  
  
"Ah, what better way to a man's heart than through his stomach." Miroku patted his belly. "And that's another reason I married Sango. She cooks as well as Jaku does."  
  
"I think she boils her rice better. It's a bit less pasty than Jaku's. Sango, do you think we could make dumplings also? Foreign foods are so delicious."  
  
"I think so, maybe we could get the recipe." Sango replied.  
  
"That would help."  
  
Kagome paused and looked at her friends. "What do you guys think of InuYasha?"  
  
"He's beautiful, Kagome, or should I say handsome? He seems sweet enough to you, he looks at you differently from what most would. I could see it you know." Sango nugged Kagome's side and a few of the cherries rolled from the basket. "He looks so fondly to you. Who wonders if he has fallen for a fallen angel?"  
  
"I think she is right, Kagome. He does seem to be coming out so... he's just so comfortable around you and you, him. I think it is the blossoming of a very beautiful relationship. Just promise I'll be the uncle of your children." Miroku told her. She nodded absently and the other two laughed.  
  
"What?!?" she cried. They just shook their heads and turned back to the berry patch.  
  
She absently rolled a cherry about her index finger and thumb, thinking of how the color of the berry was of InuYasha's haori. It was a deep red, the red of blood, maybe a little lighter. She remembered the way his skin felt against hers when they held hands that afternoon. They were calloused, as if hardened by constant use, yet her hands were soft and small compared to his. His grasp made her feel secure, happy in a way that she hadn't felt before. Like if she died, she would die happy.  
  
Would it always be that way?  
  
What about if he left, how would she feel? What if her hope for joy being taken away to live the dreary life of a princes with no prince, would she be able to live on? A damsel with no savior, a Queen without a King. What kind of life would that be? She didn't want to imagine it, it would be boring. Tedious, boring, stupid; at that point would she even care enough to even want live?  
  
No. She knew her answer was no. If she couldn't have a hope, if she couldn't have a reason to live, then she would not. There were plenty of people willing to take the throne and she would not be one to marry just so they could have her kingdom. If at all, she would rule alone, if her husband of choice wasn't by her side.  
  
Really, what was life without love? What was passion without trust? What was intimacy without someone to make it intimate? What was love without someone to care for? What was ruling without someone to govern?  
  
Nah, she wouldn't be the best wife, thought Kagome. No man in their right mind would want someone like her and they defiantly didn't want to waste their precious time with a weeping willow.  
  
The tree!  
  
She had totally forgotten that InuYasha had been tied to the tree, and her sneaky plan as just coming out at her. She stalked over to the hanyou and he scowled but she smiled playfully. "Now, I want you to listen to me. I am going to tell one of the guards that I found you with arrows through you clothes and that you look really beat up." She said to him, raising her hands to perform the illusion spell. "This will be so funny."  
  
"Kagome, do you think this is a good idea?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"Oh, yea, there's a new guard at the castle gate and whenever we get anew guard we do this. Everyone knows that today should be the day for the prank I play."  
  
"Oh, then, I'm in. So what do you want me to do when you leave?"  
  
"Stay put. The illusion wears off faster if you move a lot. " She lowered her hands as the illusion was in place and got ready to run off. "I'll be back on a few minutes."  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
"Industrialization in Britain influenced other regions to improve their crop and invent new sources of power. Then they started to have factories and began trading with other countries who innovated the product to suit their needs..."  
  
::oh would he just shut up???::  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
She was crying. She was bawling her eyes out and the young sergeant did not know what the heck to do.  
  
"He's all *sob* bloody and all *cry* cut up and *weep* bruised... oh what do I do???"  
  
"I'll go have a look at him, Kagome-hime."  
  
"Oh, thank you. I don't see how I could do this without you. I really do appreciate you!" then she turned on her heels and into the forest.  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
"Britain had water surrounding it that served as a good blockade, they had large amounts of coal and iron ore and a stable political system. They also had entrepreneurs, and capital..."  
  
::Shut... up...::  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Oh Kami. What had been done to the poor boy? She could see why she was weeping. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and patted her shoulder gently. "How about you go back to the palace and wait for me there. I'll bring the body back." He stated calmly. Inside he felt a whirlwind of emotions. Her crying over this creature, he didn't know if it was human or youkai.  
  
He heard a growl come from the corpse and instantly backed up against the nearest tree. "Don't hurt me don't hurt me!!!" he cried and InuYasha and Kagome burst out laughing. She removed the spell and the bonds, then removed the arrows in under a minute. Then they doubled over with laughter at the poor boy.  
  
"That was funny! We got you so good!" Kagome laughed and patted his back. "Don't worry, it's something we do to all the new guards."  
  
He breathed a relieved sigh and chuckled. "Oh, Kagome-hime, you are cruel, very cruel."  
  
"I can vouch for that!!!" InuYasha exclaimed and they all began to laugh harder.  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
His hand gently clasped hers for support. He thought it was funny seeing he was the nervous one she the one to calm him. She had that kind of affect on him. Her hand felt soft in his and all he wanted to do is hold it, maybe hug and kiss her... he smacked himself mentally; good thoughts not bad.  
  
They came to a plain door and he was guided through the door, to sit on one of the two finely cushioned chairs. The King hadn't come yet so Kagome planted her rear on his knee for a moment, just to be close to him.  
  
"You shouldn't worry, InuYasha. He won't do anything."  
  
"What do you mean? He may be throwing me out of his kingdom, he could be forbidding me to see you, and he could be angry and want me beheaded. Kagome, I don't want to face your father's wrath."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it!" She pulled him to her, his cheek resting on her chest. He unconsciously held her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist and sighing into her embrace. "My father will do nothing of the sort. You shouldn't be afraid. If her messes with you, come to me and I'll deal with him. I promise."  
  
"You really mean it, Kagome?"  
  
"Of course I do!!! Now, I'm going to go. I'll be in my room preparing for dinner. Father wants me to look extra nice since there's a guest here. When you're finished here, come straight to me."  
  
"Of course." He answered as she got and walked out the door. Then her father walked into it.  
  
"Ah, InuYasha!" King Higurashi exclaimed and flopped down into his chair. "How have you liked your stay here so far."  
  
"It's been interesting. Your daughter has been treating me well these past few hours." InuYasha answered.  
  
"Do you like my daughter?"  
  
"Very much so. She's wonderful."  
  
"What about marriage? Have you given it any thought?"  
  
Inwardly, InuYasha sighed. ::When I talk to this guy all he wants to know how I like Kagome!:: "Yes, and I don't think I'd mind being married to her. She's a beautiful girl, and intelligent, so, no, I wouldn't mind but I haven't paid any attention to the paper of anything. I've been with Kagome and her friends."  
  
"Well, InuYasha, I want to congratulate you on your new position." The King walked over and pinned a badge onto his haori. "Chancellor."  
  
InuYasha blinked. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Very! If you can take care of my daughter, you should be able to handle this simple job."  
  
"But shouldn't someone like Kouga be getting this? He's already-  
  
"Don't worry about it." The King cut him off. "This is your job now, no matter what he says. No, go find my daughter and tell her the good new, I know you're anxious to."  
  
InuYasha bowed and expressed his thanks, then flew down the hallways in less than a minute. He barged into Kagome's room, tackled her onto the bed and yelled; "HE MADE ME CHANCELLOR!!!"  
  
Kagome hugged him to death until be pulled back and pulled he up from being pinned under him. He noticed her disheveled her kimono and softly apologized as he retied her obi.  
  
"I'm so very proud of you, InuYasha!" She squealed and latched onto his neck. He returned her affection by wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome, if you didn't like it I wouldn't have taken it."  
  
~~~~____~~~~____~~~~End Chapter~~~~____~~~~____~~~~  
  
Well, I'm sorry this was so short! I got stuck right here and I have nothing else to write! If I would have went on, I would have messed up the whole story line!!! AGH!!! Well, time for personal responses!!!  
  
Moon Mage Goddess: I'm glad you like it so much, koneko-chan! It's really flattering. *blushes* I'm going to update more often now, but I also have to do bonded, which is half done. Whoo!!! Cheers and chocolate all around!!!  
  
Antis8eli: wow... thanks! I'm glad you like it! Your review made me ecstatic!!!  
  
Theblackrose: ^^ you're going to like the next chappie then, 'm sure of it!! ~_^  
  
Laura-chan: oh, it even gets better! I love chappie three because of King H's continuous batter. Chappie four is much better though, at least I think so.  
  
Lovethestory: updating updating!!! Lol  
  
Mikki-inu-lover: inu won't be that ooc but he is a peasant in a princess's palace. How is he supposed to act?  
  
Nani: about the horses: yea, that's them! The plot gets better, if I say so myself!!! I'm going to start an e-mail list, okay?  
  
Huma: I told you didn't I? see??? Thanks, though, hun!!!  
  
That's all for now! To everyone else, I love ya'll too!!!!!!!! TNT!  
  
Much Love, Pocky, Chocolate, and Bunnie Hops, KIyoUsHi 


	4. Meeting the King of the South, Tanaku Na...

* * *

Title: Forbidden Love  
  
By: Kiyoushi  
  
A/n: Chancellor of the order of the Garter (or other military orders), an officer who seals the commissions and mandates of the chapter and assembly of the knights, keeps the register of their proceedings, and delivers their acts under the seal of their order.  
  
Sorry I haven't been able to update. I got a new computer and I had to store all my stuff on disks, to back up my files. Well, I had to reformat those to go into the new puter. So, I lost this entire chapter and at least half of Bonded and the rewritten chapter of AoM. Also, school had me tied up for like... forever. I couldn't update –I barely had time for writing at all- and then I got into something totally new called dolls. My summer is just as hectic as my school time. I'm writing them, yes I am! And now that I do have time on my hands, I'm going to start writing again!!!! YAY! . I'll try to update my stories ASAP from each chapter, and I'm going to try to get each one by one. Teehee, then I'll probably start some new ones. I got into this show called Case Closed that I want to write a story on but I'm going to wait until I finish the 3 I have. SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! I promise to finish these stories, that I do. Buah.  
  
These are words that will be listed in every chapter of every one of my stories. They are things we all need to know. I may not use them all in my stories but many others (for some reason) don't list the words at the top of the page. There is one word commonly used to describe each main character of InuYasha's group, Greetings and excuses and a few insults. This is the most commonly used stuff so if you remember this stuff, you should be able to read a lot of the InuYasha stuff on ff.net.  
  
Miko- priestess (Kagome, Kikyou, Kaede); hanyou- half human/half demon (InuYasha, Naraku, Jinengi); kitsune- fox sprit (Shippou); houshi- monk, low rank priest (Miroku); Tai-jiya- demon exterminator (Sango); neko- cat (Kirara); youkai- demon (Sesshomaru, Kirara, Shippou, and a whole bunch of others); minna- everyone  
  
Moshi- hello; Sayonara- bye; Ja ne- see you later; konnichiwa- good afternoon; ohayo (gozaimasu)- good morning; konbanwa- good evening; oyasumi nasai- good night; onegai- please; Arigatou- thank you; do itashimashite- you're welcome; gomen (nasai, ne)- sorry; hai- yes; iie- no; nani- what?; nani mo- nothing; Shikon no tama- the jewel of the four souls; Shikon no kakera- the jewel shards  
  
Baka- stupid; ahondara- retard/fool; etchi- letch; hentai- pervert; kuso- damn; yarou- bastard; jamakasui- pain in the ass; ketsusana- asshole;  
  
And Miroku's favorite phrase: Watashi no ko o unde kudsai?- will you bear my child?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these people, I don't own the characters, I'm just using them for my sick and twisted little ideas. AHAHAHA BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Chapter 4-

* * *

Kagome couldn't wait to finally meet her father's new friend. He kept talking about him like he was the greatest person in the world. Was he really hat great? She didn't know, her father never been the one to have good taste in friends. He always ended up with some crazy person and something stupid happened that she had to get him out of. She just hoped this one was as nice as he said he was.  
  
She tried to tie the obi around her waist but she couldn't quite reach. Either she had a big waist or arms were short. She dropped her arms and saw they came down to mid-thigh. No, she must be fat then! Oh no! Would InuYasha look at her then? Seeing she's fat as a chicken? She sighed and sat on her bed.  
  
InuYasha watched her sigh and move over to the bed. He wasn't the one for spying but... there was something about her that made him want to stare at her forever. He walked into the room. "Having trouble?"  
  
She looked up and smiled. How was it that InuYasha was always there when she needed him? Oh well, it's not like she was complaining. "Hai," she said softly and blushed, holding up the deep blue obi. She stood, her back facing him when he came over and took the obi from her.  
  
"So, what's wrong with the obi thing?" he asked, tying it behind her back.  
  
"I'm not sure... I couldn't do anything with it."  
  
"I think it's because you might have been holding it wrong." He replied, turning her around and adjusting the front. "You had one part in your hand and it was long but the other part was short. That was probably what did it."  
  
She smiled at him; of course! She always did that, why didn't she notice before? It was a stupid mistake and she felt stupid for it happening. "Of course, InuYasha. It happens all the time. It's so silly of me."  
  
"No, it's alright." He smirked and wrapped his strong arms around her, hugging her. "I just don't how you women wear these things in the first place." He playfully tugged at the kimono. Walking over to the window, he noticed the sundial, indicating they needed to be down with her father and King Takaku for dinner. "Come on, wench," he said, pulling her over one shoulder and racing down the hall.  
  
"InuYasha put me down right this instant!!!!!!" she screamed and he momentarily let go of her, while he was still running, causing her to scream louder. "No! No! Don't put me down!!!"  
  
He smirked and got to the hall that led down to the dining room. "I'll set you down here 'cause I don't want any curious looks from your father."  
  
"I agree, he's the patron of hentai thoughts!"  
  
"I thought that was Miroku."  
  
"No, Miroku's the patron of hentai moves, like groping and stuff. The first thing my father would think is that we were "playing" and he'd take me aside and ask when's the baby due."  
  
"We're not doing anything like that..." ::Sicko father...:: He held out his arm to her. "Milady?"  
  
She giggled girlishly and took his arm. "Arigatou, Sir Knight."

* * *

Higurashi looked up at his daughter and her companion, his chancellor. They looked really happy together, it reminded him of back when he was courting her mother. He smiled at her and she caught it, smiling back as InuYasha took the chair out by Naraku for her to sit. Then he took his own seat next to Kagome. Higurashi smirked; the boy was obviously interesting in his daughter. He wondered when he'll be hearing little moans and groans in the night. He had to raise his hand to hide his grin. ::Maybe my grandchildren will have furry dog ears.::  
  
Kagome turned to InuYasha. "Does this guy seem a little funny to you?" She asked, motioning to Naraku. "He's giving off these bad vibes. I can't take them." She shook her head.  
  
"What are you talking about 'I can't take them'? I can tell myself that he's pure evil, but that isn't affecting me anyway at all."  
  
She looked distressed and glanced at her father talking to the evil king. "I feel it too strong. It's making me sick."  
  
He noticed how her hand gently rubbed her stomach over her obi and he frowned. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine in a few minutes; I guess I just have to adjust. I've never been around something this evil." She sighed and looked gratefully at the woman who brought them their food.  
  
"Daughter," she heard her father call. "You haven't introduced yourself to King Tanaku, you either, InuYasha." He chided them and Kagome smiled.  
  
"Excuse me, King Tanaku." She politely bowed her head toward him. "I am Higurashi Kagome, princess of the north kingdom. This is my friend InuYasha, Chancellor of the order of the Garter for my father."  
  
"It's nice to meet both of you," Naraku replied, not covering the malice in his voice, sneering a little bit at InuYasha. Higurashi started to talk about Kagome and they were left alone for the time being.  
  
"I don't like this guy, InuYasha," she whispered, knowing he could hear her clearly. He looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Neither do I." He frowned and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay."  
  
"Kagome-hime?" She heard Naraku call her. She turned to him questionably. "How do you like it here?" he asked, placing his hand on her thigh. She trembled as her body felt a wave of evil ki flow through her. It ripped trough her stomach and she pushed the pain away by gripping onto InuYasha, who stared at her startled.  
  
"I love my home, King Tanaku," she answered politely. She gripped InuYasha's hand with a death grip, pleading with him to do something. InuYasha glared over Kagome's head at Naraku, who smirked. Naraku moved his hand and laid it back upon his lap, smiling wickedly.  
  
Higurashi went back to his share of rambling but Naraku wasn't paying him any mind, glancing at Kagome and receiving glares from InuYasha. She smiled at InuYasha, but winced when she felt Naraku's hand squeezed her thigh. "I think I've lost my appetite. I feel kind of bad, InuYasha."  
  
He took her hand and she moved to face him move, out of Naraku's reach. He glared over at the evil king, turning a worried glance back to Kagome. "Are you okay?"  
  
She clutched her stomach and gave a low, hushed moan. "I don't think so, InuYasha. It's his youki, his aura, his everything. It's pure evil! I can't..." she sucked in a pained breath. "I can't take it, InuYasha."  
  
He frowned and stood, not removing his hands from hers. He bowed to the king. "Milord, the Lady Kagome isn't feeling well. I will take it upon myself to care for her, if you do not disapprove."  
  
The King frowned. "What is wrong, daughter?" he asked, turning to Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up at her father wearily, knowing that if she didn't leave soon she would pass out. She swooned slightly. "Chichi-ue, my stomach hurts oh so badly, and my back, it aches. May I be excused?"  
  
Her father looked at her sadly, hating that she was hurting and heard her gasp as a sudden shock of pain rushed throughout her form. She saw her grip InuYasha's hand and smiled, nodding to InuYasha. "I know you will do good by her, ne, Chancellor?"  
  
InuYasha nodded swiftly and bowed his thanks, hearing another groan and tighten her grip on his hand. His heart went out to the girl. "Hai, Milord, thank you." She let go of her hand to swiftly but fluidly scoop her up in his arms and bounce her once, to make sure she was comfortable. Absently, he pressed his lips to her temple, whispering reassuring words to her as he carried her up the steps and to her room.  
  
Naraku smirked maliciously. "They look like quite the couple," he heard Higurashi say, sighing with a happy face.  
  
Naraku just kept on smirking, noting how beautiful the girl was. He also noted the way she flinched when he touched her. Was it that she could feel his youki? Could she feel the evil radiating off of him? If she could, she was very special indeed. Poor girl; she should savor her days with the hanyou for when Naraku got a hold of her, she wouldn't be living long enough to see the hanyou again... or maybe in the next life. Bah! Who believed in those things anyway?  
  
Oh well ::If there is a next life and I somehow die, I'll conquer the world then too.:: Mindfully, he laughed evilly in his sick way.

* * *

InuYasha set Kagome on her bed carefully; she curled into a ball and whimpered. He sat down next her and shook her gently. "Kagome, please, you must tell me what's wrong."  
  
"My back and my stomach the worst..." she groaned. He pulled her to him and placed her back to chest with him. He pulled her hands away from her stomach and to his hair hanging around his face. It might be painful when she pulled but at least she wasn't hurting herself more. He placed his own hands on her stomach. She cringed.  
  
"Please, Kagome, trust me," he whispered. He moved his fingers gently, massaging her tummy and feeling it lightly, pressing harder in some places. She flinched sometimes and he laid her down once more when he was finished. "I'm going to do some things and by time I'm done, you should feel better than ever, okay, Kagome?"  
  
She nodded, clutching her stomach while he searched her room for the herbs that he would need, which were stored in jars in one corner. He picked out four; elderflower, grundleroot, marigold petals, and lemon-mint. He placed them in a nearby stone bowl and ground it with a clean grinding rock until it was a smooth cream.  
  
He went over to sit by her and sat quietly until she looked at him. "I'll have to put this on your back," he said shyly. "So I'll make sure it feels good. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me, InuYasha. I know that already," she said softly. "But I will need help out of this." She tugged at the kimono and he sighed, not really wanting to do it. It would be too tempting especially her... no he wouldn't try to do anything, he was trying to help her. He untied the obi at the back and she sat with her back to him as he slipped the kimono open and off of her bare shoulders. Beneath were breast bindings, or "bras" he knew he would have to take off. She nodded to him, her hands again clawing at her badly hurting stomach. "I trust you." She whispered.  
  
He smiled at her, leaning forward and wrapping her into a loving embrace. "Thank you, Kagome." He whispered, untying the bra from the front. He fumbled with it for a moment before the bindings he laid by her bed on the table stand, motioning for her to lay down on her stomach, turning away before he could see too much of her.  
  
Once she lay down, she sank into the covers, her hands squeezing the pillow her head was resting on. He scooped the cream into his hand and rubbed it in his hands. Then he rubbed it along her back. She felt her relax beneath his fingertips. "It feels nice," she sighed, snuggling into the bed even more. He smiled faintly, knowing it wasn't only necessary but she liked what he was doing. He smoothed it down her spine, massaging the small bones of her vertebrae. Then he moved along her sides, keeping somewhat low not to hit anything "inappropriate."  
  
After her massage, he quickly got her a night kimono, swiftly wrapping it around her so he didn't even touch her skin. He gently pulled her against him, sighing her name. "Kagome, do you feel better?" He felt her nod. He laid her back down and got back up, going to his own room for a moment, the look he gave her saying he wouldn't leave for too long. She snuggled under the covers for warmth.  
  
When in his room he flopped on his bed and sighed. The girl was driving him nuts! He had UNDRESS HER. His breath sped up and he groaned. No wasn't the time to get... "aroused." He searched through the few things he had and pulled out a rosary and a ring. They should help keep the vibes away. After calming himself, he returned to her room.  
  
As he walked in, he couldn't believe this was the girl he was taking care of. Her white sleeping kimono spread beneath her like a cloud, her beautiful face showing a slight smile. What was she thinking about that made her smile? ::Hopefully me...:: He made his way over to the girl and held her in his arms.  
  
She felt strong arms pick her up and shake her from her fantasy. She got a good whiff of his scent when he hugged her to him, him whispering something like "You worried me." He then took her hand a slipped a ring on her finger. She looked at it, it was beautiful. Gold with three sapphire jewels. She felt him pull her back and slip a necklace around her neck.  
  
"These will serve as wards, Kagome. So when you have to go around that guy you won't feel bad." He pulled her back to him and stroked her hair. "Go to sleep, I'm here to protect you."  
  
She sighed contently; she could get used to this. Her small fists clenched into his clothes and pulled gently. When he looked at her, she smiled and used what remained of her strength to pull herself up and kiss him, tenderly, on his cheek. She could feel it grow hot under her lips. "Arigatou, InuYasha."  
  
She leaned back down into his arms as he moved so his back was against the head board. She cuddled into his arms, her head under his chin, hands twisted into the cloth that clothed his chest. She frowned, not being able to get to sleep. "Could you... tell me a story, InuYasha?" she whispered.  
  
He was shocked beyond belief. A story? What was he, her father? InuYasha smirked mentally; he was probably old enough to be her grandfather. "About what, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"About when you were little," her petite voice answered. Her eyes shone with curiosity in the dimly lighted room.  
  
"I'll tell you a story that my mother used to tell me."  
  
She nodded happily.  
  
"Once there was a little boy, he was a prince who lived with his mother, father, and older brother." He smiled at her, pulling her to lay against his chest more comfortably. "They ruled well over their lands but one day an evil man came and tried to take their land away." He saw her frown. "Their father fought till his death, but it was honorable and he was celebrated by all who knew him. He had still killed the man who tried to take over his kingdom. Well, after that, the King's oldest son took the throne, since he was old enough but the little boy, now a man, didn't have any place in the world. So he traveled.  
  
"One day he came to a town where a nymph lived. She said that she lost her favorite cloak in the woods. She was so sad that he went to go get it but then he encountered a monster. It was as tall as a tree grows and as wide as your room. He tried to run but couldn't so he fought. They fought for two days, and with many wounds he came out victorious.  
  
"So he got the cloak and went back to the nymph, who thanked him and promised him that if there was anything that had to do with wood, that she'd help him with, since she was a wood nymph. So onto the next town he went. There he found an oni (ogre), who couldn't protect itself because of a spell. He promised to see what he could do to help, but he might not be able to break the spell. The oni thanked him gratefully and gave him his horn. The man took the horn and it was made into a sword. When he returned, he gave it back to the oni, and it broke the spell. He was happy that he had done good and went on with a new friend waiting for him to visit.  
  
"One day, when he was walking, he met a beautiful young lady and fell in love with her instantly. She was beautiful with midnight hair and eyes the color of dark cherry wood."  
  
"She must have been very beautiful," Kagome whispered. He nodded.  
  
"She had a big problem, an evil person was after her and she wanted to get away from it all. He spent a lot of his time with her, learning things about her that most people didn't know was possible as a trait for a beauty as she. One day, she agreed to marry him but her father was strict and sent him on a quest to prove he loved her. He had to get an oni's fang, and a wood nymph's spell staff.  
  
"He went to his friends previously mentioned and they gladly helped, so he was able to marry the girl and live a happy life with her, with many children and much love." He had cut it short, seeing that the girl was already sleeping upon him. He rocked her gently. He watched her tenderly, thinking about her and what they had went through together that day. He smiled, once again asking himself;  
  
Did he believe in love at first sight?  
  
Stroking her hair softly as she slept in his arms, he came to a decision.  
  
Yes, he believed in love at first sight.  
  
And he was in love.

* * *

He scowled as he slipped into the room, opening the door just enough to let Higurashi poke his head in. The King of the North cooed. The King of the South snarled.  
  
Higurashi smiled. "They make a wonderful couple. I want at least three grandchildren. Maybe two girls and one boy... or two boys and one girl... But if these two got married who knows how many children they'd have. He is part dog."  
  
Naraku smirked at the King and cocked his head, pretending to be interested in this conversation. "They'd be quite busy then."  
  
"That's the point. One day together and they can't keep their hands off of each other. Imagine what will happen if they didn't have to hold back. He probably had taken her the second he got into this house, the dog." Higurashi rambled, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"You really are a pervert."  
  
"And you're not? I see the way you look at that girl and I see that snarl against the boy having her. I noticed when you put your hands on my daughter. Look, as long as you don't hurt her, I'm fine."  
  
Naraku smirked for real this time. The man was oblivious to his evil power, either that or he was just evil... no, this man was stupid. Either way, he was going to have this power this woman possessed. The same power her dear cousin possessed. Poor thing, he'd have to kill her too. Chuckling, he left the room and pattered down the hall to where he was staying.

* * *

She was up and bouncing around before he had even woken up. Her gentle lips upon his forehead were what woke him up. "Ohayo, sleepy head!" she quipped.  
  
"Ohayo, Hime," he whispered, and at the point of not really being awake but was, he took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers softly, a good morning kiss. He smoothed back some of her hair with his hands tenderly and ran a finger under her chin before pulling away. Then he flopped back down, mumbling about "5 more minutes".  
  
She was shocked, yes. She was taken aback, yes. But she melted to him like butter to a warm piece of bread. Oh, was he good! ::Oh gods, what am I thinking?!:: She blushed as she shook him, trying to get him up. ::Oh well, if he can kiss me like that then I can kiss him like that.:: she reasoned, pulling his face, half lidded eyes, towards her.  
  
His eyes shot open when she kissed back, taking his lips with tender passion as she tried to wake him up. Was this the way he was to wake up in the morning for now on? Could he? With the woman he loved treating him like this? He almost blushed visibly at the thought. He had decided before that he, indeed, had fallen in love with her.  
  
She squeaked when he pulled her back to the bed and rolled them so he hovered over her, taking his lips away, he looked into her eyes with his golden ones. Her hands fisted in his silver hair but he didn't seem to notice. It was just them and a love between them that had grown so quickly that they didn't think it was possible...  
  
That and that pesky knock at the door...

* * *

After being told that breakfast would start soon, Kagome decided to show InuYasha something. She led him by the hand into a small indoor shrine. She bowed at the alter, pulling a small black box from beneath it. She turned to look at him, and smiled sweetly before going to him.  
  
She opened the small black box to reveal a bright pink jewel, shimmering in its own light. She brought his and to rest on it but when nothing happened she grinned. "You don't want it?"  
  
"How could I? I don't know what the hell it is," he snorted.  
  
She giggled and tweaked on of his ears. "Well, this is the Shikon no Tama. It's a magical jewel with awesome power that can grant the evil one power and the pure one, one wish." She looked at it sadly. "I protect, I can use it but I don't want to. I have no reason to."  
  
"This wish that all the peasants become all rich and stuff like you," he scoffed lightly, playfully, knowing it would hit her rough spot.  
  
"Look," she snapped at him. "I've thought about it but it would mess up the economy, it would mess up ruler ship. We have status for a reason, because people need someone wise to govern over them. I intend to prosper where my father has failed. Which he as done miserably."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. "You don't have to tell that to me, Kagome, I know that you'll be a fine queen someday." He sighed and stroked her hair. "What's with this thing anyway?"  
  
"Well," she sighed. "A few years ago, it was in my cousin's possession. Her name was Kikyou, we were like sisters. She taught me everything I know about herbs and spells and helped me develop my powers. One day an evil man came to where we were in the village. He identified himself as simply Naraku. He killed her and tried to take the Shikon jewel. I was able to hold him off on my own until he left but with my injuries I almost died. I don't know how I made it though that fight.  
  
"Ano... I was entrusted with the Shikon no tama because I am the only one that's not youkai that has the strength to guard it. But most youkai that touch it, taint it and it takes a lot of power to purify. But you... you didn't taint it. So I ask you, if I die for whatever reason, protect the Shikon jewel until someone can use it."  
  
"But you can use it, why don't you use it?" he asked, still holding her in his arms. She leaned and rested on his chest.  
  
"Because I don't have a pure reason to use it for. When I come up with one, then I'll use it. But I'm not sure if I'll be alive that long."  
  
He got mad. "Don't say things like that! You will live long enough to have great, great grandchildren. Because I'll make sure of that, alright? I promise I will."  
  
"It's alright, InuYasha, there's no need to get upset over me."  
  
He lightly kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it. I promise I will protect you, always."

* * *

He chuckled at the mirror the small girl, grinning his usual evil grin. "You will, ne, InuYasha? You think you will save that miko? I will kill her and you won't even know what happened. After I get Higurashi to agree to betrothing her to me."  
  
He gave a loud cackle that resounded through his chambers.  
  
"Like he'll have a choice..." 

End Chapter  
  
I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry for not having the PRs this time, I'm extremely busy and I have some stuff to do. Laters everyone!!!

Another note, with this new editor they have, I have to use the line breaks instead of my usual breaking system. Don't let this confuse you, it's still different part of the story, usually it's switching from one place to another or one viewpoint to another.   
  
Kiyoushi


End file.
